


With Nobody Else But Me

by mudkipwrites



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Referenced Kalliggy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, The Whole Base Knows The Captains Are Fucking, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudkipwrites/pseuds/mudkipwrites
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus has a thing for droids. He (and the rest of Yavin 4's rebel base) are about to find out exactly how possessive Lasats can be...
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Referenced Alexsandr Kallus/IG-88
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	With Nobody Else But Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderpyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderpyre/gifts).



* * *

KALLUZEB APPRECIATION WEEK 2020 - DAY 8 / “Bonus” 

for fionn/agentkallus/lothalsmoons <3

* * *

When Zeb catches his mate’s gaze following Yavin 4’s newest assassin droid, he tells himself that it’s probably nothing. When the human turns his sandy head back to look at that same repurposed IG-88 unit, he reminds himself that _he_ is the one dating Alexsandr Kallus, _not_ that seven-foot bucket of bolts. But when he sees his boyfriend openly gaping at the thing from across the hallway--when he sees _his_ Sasha’s eyes glaze over with that familiar look of bedroom-eyes desire--that’s been about enough. 

That droid has just crossed a line.

And this Lasat is _possessive._

Garazeb Orrelios plans his next moves carefully. First, he begins to reduce the amount of casual, intimate touches between them. Rather than leaning close during a debrief, he remains at a careful arms’ length away; rather than scooping his lover up outside of the shuttle, he waits for him to cross the expanse. _(If the years before they’d gotten together had taught Zeb anything, it’s that the physical tension between them cannot be ignored. In the absence of touch, the pressure between them will escalate into an insatiable, bone-deep craving that ends only with mind-blowing, desperate sex. It’s only a matter of time.)_ Second, he begins to show off. His regular duties on base make this rather easy, and he does not waste time in stripping down to the waist while doing labor like hauling cargo or transporting goods. Whenever he sees the opportunity, Zeb doesn’t hesitate to flex in front of Kallus, making sure that his mate ( _and the rest of base)_ knows exactly how powerful this Lasat really is. 

Third--when the time is finally right, and the tension between the pair of them is so taunt that the lightest of brushes could make it snap--he traps Alexsandr Kallus in a public ‘fresher. 

_“Garazeb!”_ his mate gasps. “Are you _out of your mind?_ What are you _doing?!”_

His pupils are blown wide--gold swallowed up by alarm and desire. His pale, freckled body is flushing scarlet--chest heaving, steaming liquid running down the naked planes. Like all things, Rebellion life looks good on Kallus...but _nothing_ looks even better _._

“Might be,” Zeb growls. His voice is low and dangerous, and his stride is purposeful as he stalks towards Kallus into the singular shower stall. “Might not be.” He tosses his towel aside. “Wanna find out?” 

Kallus’ neck tightens and strains as he swallows. His eyes flick nervously up and down his mate’s form, taking in his full, towering height and extended claws. It’s been just shy of a month since their heated relationship had commenced, and yet the old, Imperial modesty lingering within his mate seems to die hard. _Fine_ . Zeb thinks to himself. _Not a problem. I can_ do _hard._

“Z-Zeb,” Kallus protests, clearly caught between delight and horror. “This is a _p-public_ refresher _._ We’re not the only ones in here.” 

His eyes are wide and blooming with desire, even as his fingers are trembling with nervousness. Zeb listens to the hesitancy of his words, just as he watches the human’s body: pectorals heaving with excitement, cock flaring with interest, tongue swiping out to lick at his plush lips.

“I know.” Zeb steps forward, glaring down at his lover. The hot spray of the shower _(and heat radiating off his mate’s skin)_ soaks into his skin, and droplets of moisture appear on his fur. “An’ I wan’ _them_ to know...” He reaches out, digging his clawed fingertips into the exposed, twitching flesh of his hips. A delighted and terrified hiss escapes Alexsandr’s lips, and it makes him snarl his next words.“...that yer _mine._ And _nobody_ else’s.” 

He grasps his human’s skinny wrists between one of his palms. The resulting gasp of want and agreement is _exactly_ what Garazeb Orrelios wants to hear: “ _Yes!”_

He surges forward, slamming the pair of them into the stone wall. Kallus cries out as Zeb yanks his bound hands above his sandy, dripping head. Water pours between them in a steaming, liquid rush, tugging at the fur of his abdominal muscles. It makes the Lasat’s already glistening sheath begin to openly _drip._ Zeb uses his hips to crush the human against the back of the fresher, allowing the wetness of the shower and his slit to run over him. 

“I don’ _care_ who is in here,” Zeb growls. He uses his spare hand to rake claws down Kallus’ flexing back, drawing out a cry of painful pleasure. “An’ I don’ _care_ who or what is on base. You are _mine,_ Alexsandr Kallus, an’ I intend fer _everybody_ to know.” 

His mate whimpers deliciously, nods with wholehearted agreement, and Zeb rumbles in mild approval. Unfortunately, he is not fully satisfied; not even _nearly._ Twisting the hands that are braced above Kallus’ head, he leans in dangerously. 

“ _Especially_ when I see my mate makin’ eyes at someone else. At _somethin’_ else.” 

The human’s head snaps up. His eyes are wide with confusion and fear and he shakes his head slightly in wordless disagreement.

“W-what?!---” 

An admission would have been better. Garazeb snarls and drives his claws into the tight, supple flesh of Kallus’ ass. His mate gasps loudly and writhes, his hips bucking forwards and seeking friction. He clearly denies this, leaning his own body away from the human’s searching touch. 

“I’ve _seen_ ya lookin’ at at that kriffin’ _robot_ ,” Zeb growls, his voice low and dangerous. “You know the one. That shiny, new IG-88 unit. The tall one.” 

Ah-- _there’s_ what he needed to see. The light of realization and guilt sparks in Kallus’ eye, and it is immediately followed by a look of sheepish embarrassment. His mate looks down and away, his whole body shuddering beneath Zeb’s forceful restraint. “I-I--” 

“So it’s _true,_ then?!” Zeb flexes the claws beneath Kallus’ ass, then raises the human off the floor by just one hand. Still not used to being manhandled at his respectable size, his mate yelps and shudders against him. His feet slip out from beneath his body, and Garazeb’s other hand snaps free from his hands to suspend him bodily against the wall. “You _are_ thirstin’ after that unit?!” 

If anybody else is in the public ‘fresher with them, they are _certain_ to know what is happening now. Zeb’s voice is loud and ringing, and it carries the full weight of his captain’s authority with him. It _also_ implies a terrible threat to said IG-88 assassin. 

“G-Garazeb, be _r-reasonable!”_ Kallus gasps. His stomach muscles flex as he writhes against the slippery wall. They haven’t even begun, and he already looks utterly _wrecked_ . “It was before I even knew you. I’m a person, I have _needs,_ and I--”

His protest is cut short by the gag of Zeb’s tongue. In one swift and merciless movement, he closes the space between them and crushes their bodies together, flush from mouth to abdominals. Zeb thrusts his tongue into Kallus’ mouth, rasping his bristled muscle over and around the slick-smooth one of the human’s before pushing downward against his throat. 

Kallus inhales raggedly through his nose, mouths still locked together. Now that his hands are free once again, he buries them into Zeb’s meaty shoulders, fingernails biting beneath the fur and into his flesh. Zeb growls in approval. He coils the muscles of his stomach and ass, then slams his pelvis forward. 

“-- _AHh!”_ Their mouths break apart in an expulsion of air. Kallus’ eyes are leaking, and Zeb’s claw marks have left puffy, raised lines all across his heaving chest. He looks possessed, and fragile, and _beautiful_. 

_“Tell me,_ ” Zeb commands, grinding his hips against his human lover. “What did he do to _satisfy_ ya? What did he offer that I can’t do _better_?” 

The question makes the other man groan. His head falls backward against the shower wall, and his throat moves tightly as he swallows and gasps for breath. Zeb watches the tempting flutter of his heartbeat racing against the veins of his open neck, and resists the urge to bite down upon them. 

“I-I-” Kallus pants, unable to look at him, “it was a long t-time ago. I hardly remember.” 

Zeb growls in disbelief. Between the press of their hips, his shaft slides wetly out his sheath and begins to expand. Filling up fast with his urgent blood-flow, it thickens to a violent purple-pink in the steaming air. The half-filled, flexible spines quiver with anticipation, and he shudders with sensation against Kallus’ skin. 

“ _Think_ about it,” he orders. “Because I wanna hear it. An’ I wanna fuck ya.” He lowers his head towards Kallus’ open neck, brushing his lips over his lover’s shoulder. “Fuck ya so much _harder_ , so much _better_ , that every time you ever had. So that when ya even so much as _look_ at that bot, yer gonna think of _me_ instead.” 

He bites down. _Hard._

Alexandr Kallus _screams_ in surprise and painful pleasure. As his teeth sink into his mate’s flesh, driving beneath the tight layer of freckled skin, he tastes sweat and blood and _desire_ upon the human. It makes the kindling within his belly erupt into a blazing wildfire.

 _Mine._

Pulling back and laving his tongue over the wound, he rumbles another question. 

“Did he ever _bite_ ya?” Zeb knows the answer, but he wants to hear it. He _needs_ to hear it. Kallus’ head-shake of _no_ makes something possessive and prideful purr in his belly, and he tugs the space between their hips closer in pleasure and approval.

“Could he tongue ya like _this_ ? Could he use his _mouth?”_

He flexes the hand beneath his lover. One of his clawed fingertips slides between the crevice of his parted asscheeks, and Kallus groans and bucks with his hips. 

“H-he did not have a mouth, so n-no, he couldn’t kiss me,” Kallus stammers. “Or bite me, for that matter. But he _d-did_ have hand-grips...so he _c-could_ touch me, in a fashion.” 

Garazeb smirks. One of his lower fangs protrudes from his mouth as he surveys the compliant human, mouth hanging open and slack in desire. 

“Tell me,” he commands once again. “Show me how.” 

Uncertain at first, Kallus shyly makes a movement downward with his hands. When he sees that Zeb will not obstruct him, he lowers his hands until they stroke beneath either one of his parted thighs. When he grips his thumbs into the freckled, soft flesh beneath and begins to slowly moan with need at the sensation, Zeb growls in satisfaction. Or, not satisfaction, exactly. 

“My turn,” the Lasat states abruptly. 

Kallus releases his hands as Zeb smoothes his own over his lover’s skin to replace the gesture. He groans against him as the Lasat kneads into his trembling muscle, rotating between a punishing, nearly bruising grip and a soft, caressing one. Soon, their panting breaths begin to synchronize, and the human’s cock stands tall and earnest between them.

“What next?” 

Kallus’ golden eyelashes flutter with either coyness or embarrassment. He bites down on one of his shining lips, and Zeb gives a soft, low growl to prompt him. 

“H-he would...he had…” Immersed in the moment, and nearer than ever to his goal, Zeb finds himself able to wait patiently. He is rewarded when the other man looks up and makes _scorching_ eye-contact with him. “He would _f-fill_ me,” Kallus finishes, eyes sparkling with what _might_ be a challenge. “He was not warm...but he was _long_ . And he could go into me very _deep.”_

Zeb growls threateningly. _I am long. I can go deep._

 _“_ I didn’t think much of p-preparation at the time,” Kallus continues, “It was mostly without foreplay, and simply right to the point. I often thought that I wanted it rough, but _\--G_ AHhhh!!” 

He’s cut off once again by Garazeb’s mouth; but this time, driving between his legs, eagerly slurping against his tight, freckled ass. 

“ZEB!” 

Raising the hands that support his lover’s thighs, he rises the thrashing and groaning Alexsandr above his head. Zeb rests him seated upon his broad shoulders, then gives the other man a cheeky wink before returning to the task. 

“ _G-GARAZEB!...Z--AHhhh!”_

Kallus’ fingernails dig viciously into Zeb’s scalp, twisting as he plows his sloppy mouth forward into the parted cleft of his ass. Grunting in agreement with his lover’s cries of delight, he presses his tongue roughly against the hot ring of muscle and begins to thrust in. 

“AAAH! B-but I--” Kallus attempts to continue, shoulders falling limp and legs twitching with pleasure, “I-I think I w-wanted--ah! _AH!”_ He writhes as Zeb’s tongue slides between his tight, flexing cheeks, eating him out _properly,_ not the way that any droid could. He slurps loudly, enjoying the sharp, earthy flavor of his mate’s inner core and the hot, rhythmic slap of his dripping cock upon his forehead.“I want-- _I w-want_ \-- _Z-Zeb!”_

Zeb withdraws slightly and _grins_ , gazing up at his mate appreciatively. _Yes. Yes, you_ do _want me, Zeb._ Gazing up through dripping eyelids, he relishes in the thought of what his lover must look like hoisted into the air. His pleasure must be on display above the standard stall of the ‘fresher, and perhaps in view of all of the bathing public to see. _Good._

“ _Mmm_ \--ah!” Kallus gasps as Zeb draws more fully away, licking at his chops and huffing with anticipation. The human’s golden eyes are fixed upon where his dexterous tongue swipes over his mouth and jaw, gathering every last bit of his flavor. “Zeb, _please_ , don’t tease me anymore! I, I _need--_ ” 

The Lasat purrs at the other man’s undisguised longing. _Mine. Always and only mine._ The declaration of Sasha Kallus’ desire can be read in every twitch of his muscles; in every line of his face; in every heave of his lovely chest. Now that they’ve cleared _that_ out of the way...

“And how exactly did he fill ya up, love?” Zeb ask his partner softly, voice low and promising. “How do ya remember it best?” 

The other man groans, bowing so that his quaking body is leaning towards Zeb. 

“F-from behind,” he pleads, reaching for his heavy cock where it hovers near Zeb’ parted mouth. “ _Z-zeb,_ from behind me. While he lifted me up. And--” 

That’s enough to focus on for now. Zeb growls, lifting the human off of his shoulders. His lover’s hand misses his cock, and lands on Zeb’s chest instead, twisting a tight grip into the ruff of his purple fur. Because of this, it takes some devoted effort on the Lasat’s part to disentangle the pair, and to turn the desperate and needy human away from him. 

However, by the time they are finished, Kallus’ palms are braced against the fresher wall above him again, and Zeb is holding him up, ass flush to pelvis. 

“And how _deep_ did he give it to ya?” Zeb purrs. As the familiar and _delicious_ weight of his lover settles against his unsheathed erection, and he leans heavily down and into the touch. _Ashla that’s good!_ Kallus’ knees are bent and gripping tightly around his thighs, and his heels are urging him eagerly to move forward. The vibrant, slick organ twists between them, sliding against his water-slick back. “How hard and how deep do ya want it _now?”_

Sasha Kallus gives a _sob_ . He sounds delighted. He sounds _broken._

“A-as much as you can possibly give me,” he croaks, voice trembling with need for his partner. “Anything. _Everything_. Own me, Garazeb. _Please._ ” 

He rumbles his approval, eyelids drooping heavy at the much-wanted request. Kneading his claws into Sasha’s assflesh, Zeb groans and dips his open mouth to kiss at the back of his partner’s neck. As he does this, his lips and teeth ghost over the bite-mark, and Garazeb feels that flash of that possessive pride once again. 

_Mine._

“D-damn right,” he pants, voice cracking beneath his own haze of lust. Lowering his hips and lining up with the other man, he pauses for only the briefest moment. He wants to savor this: the smell, the touch, the declaration that Alexsandr Kallus is _his_ and his mate _alone._ Then, with a roar, he slams forward. 

“Yer _mine!”_

_“Yes!”_

Once again, the human screams. Zeb knows that he is not doing lasting damage: they have done this before, and _(at his mate’s command),_ they had begun to test out their limits. However, he knows that without the preparation beforehand, there is no _way_ that he’d have been able to fit half of his extended cock inside of the human. As it is, the man is stretched obscenely wide around him, legs muscles spasming and toes curling against his flexing thighs. 

“Yes, Zeb! _Again!"_

Rolling his head on his shoulders, Zeb purrs with proud satisfaction. He adjusts the grip of his hands, withdraws sharply, and plunges in again. 

_“Zeb…”_

Hearing his name falling from his lover’s lips in that tone of adoration makes his stomach twist with pleasure. He shakes his furred head back and forth in the steaming air, scattering water droplets over the pair of them. It causes the ginger hair on the back of Sasha’s neck to stand on end, and the muscles around his lovely spine to contract and tremble. 

“... _Please...Again…”_

Encouraged by the sounds of his pleading, Zeb withdraws and, this time, he thrusts _fully_ home. 

Both of the men groan in tandem as his shaft is encased within Sasha’s hot flesh. The base of his shaft butts up against Kallus’ brutalized flesh, and his descended balls swing forward and slap loudly against his wet skin. 

“Like _this?”_ Zeb asks. He leans forward, pressing himself even further as his chest comes to rest upon the human’s back. Kallus whimpers and struggles to maintain the grip of his sliding palms, his gorgeous head hanging between his bent elbows while he gasps for breath. “Was it deep like _this?”_ He presses, making a minuscule thrust. 

“ _N-no!”_ his partner gasps. Zeb finds that this is not clarifying enough. He growls low in his chest, sending vibrations through where their heated bodies connect. It seems to do the trick. “ _N-not_ this _good...never_ this good... _Zeb…you...”_

_Better._

“An’ would ya like _more_?” he pants. 

“G-garazeb, _please,_ I would very much like--L-IKKE--AAH! _LIKE THAT!”_

Zeb roars again as he begins to pound into his ass at a punishing pace. His hands slide up to rest against Kallus’ slipping palms, and he pins his lover in place through the pressure of his hands and his relentless thrust. He makes certain to snap every singular movement of his hips; to rotate his waist as he grinds them together; to press Sasha’s chest forward into the ‘fresher divide, so much that he can almost _feel_ his cockhead ramming into the wall in front of them. 

“ _YES! ZEB, YES! LIKE THAT!”_

If Garazeb Orrelios was not so lost in the claiming of his partner, he would have taken the moment to chuckle at the fact that not only those within the public refresher--but, likely, across all of _Yavin 4--_ were being made aware of just how _hard_ the captains liked it. 

When Kallus cries out and bursts against the wall in front of them, Zeb growls and shifts his massive hands. He slides their joined hands down through the pale stripes of release, then sharply brings those hands into his chest. Turning Kallus around smartly, he brings them face to face, with their heaving chests between the two of them. 

“An’ how did ya pleasure _him?”_ he asks, voice rough from panting. “What did he take from ya in return?”

Sasha shakes his head, too blissed-out from his orgasm and weary from their brutal fucking to return his answer with words. If he wasn’t so close to finishing himself, and if he didn’t need to come in return, Garazeb would carry the man back to his bed right the fuck _now_. 

But he _is_ close. And he _does_ need him. 

“Did he want ya back?” Zeb hears himself demanding. His voice is tense, ready to snap, and he feels something careful rupturing within him. “Did he _want_ ya, Sasha Kallus? Did that battle droid ever _need ya in return?”_

Kallus sobs, clinging to his chest. His head rolls with each forceful thrust, and Zeb reaches up to grasp the back of his neck, crushing their foreheads together. Tears of over-stimulation glitter in his eyes, but he does not give Zeb their chosen signal. Not yet. 

_“N-no,”_ he whimpers. “Never.” 

Zeb gasps, feeling a powerful orgasm building and rolling within him. He will come, and soon. 

“Well, I sure as hell _do!”_ he yells, feeling tears on the corners of his own eyes now. 

The imminent release shakes at his stomach, trembles his knees, and makes him buckle forward. When it finally tears through him, flaring his knot and fueling his high, he gasps and spasms, digging his claws into his mate’s flesh. He hears himself groaning and sighing with relief as bursts of hot come pours from his body, spurting into the human and overflowing. 

“N-no matter _what_ shows up on b-base…”

At the gasp and spasm of Sasha’s body, he pulls out with just enough time for his spines to flare, harden, and paint the inside of their shivering thighs with his lilac-white seed. The hooks quickly harden into something sharp and dangerous, and he gingerly angles his soft-skinned lover out of harm’s way. 

“...or if ya decide that ya don’ want _me_ anymore.” 

Dazed, exhausted, covered in puffy scratches and purpling bite-marks, his mate gazes up at him with a look of concern. He lifts his hands, cupping either side of Zeb’s face, and strokes his fingertips through the ruffled fur. The gesture is tender and reassuring. 

“Garazeb?” he asks quietly. “Is that what this is all about? Were you...are you... _afraid_ that I don’t want you anymore?” He leans closer, as if searching to match his gold eyes with Zeb’s green. “Because of some new assassin-droid on base? You thought that I wasn’t _interested_ in you anymore?” 

His angular eyebrows lift in what appears to be disbelief as Zeb remains silent.

“You, _what,_ thought that you had _competition?”_

Zeb mumbles in guilty assent. His mate laughs, pulling his head closer into his chest. 

“Garazeb Orrelios,” he murmurs, tugging at the soaking threads of his beard. “Just because I satisfied my hunger with droids while I was in the service of the Empire...and just because seeing one rattling by reminds me of a few _very_ good nights and days…” he tilts his lover’s head to the side, so that they are gazing at one another. “...that doesn’t mean that one could ever hold a _candle_ to you.” 

He finds himself purring as his lover strokes through his hair, gentle fingertips tapping against his temple and kiss-swollen lips. 

“You’ve let your jealousy get the best of you, Zeb.” 

He sighs as his Sasha Kallus presses a gentle kiss to his lips. This one holds far more tenderness than all the others, but it still promises the same amount of desire. He finds himself sinking into the touch, savoring the softness of the feeling as well as the soothing nature of the words. 

When they break apart, Zeb reaches up to grasp at his hand. 

“I may’ve...I _mighta…_ ” he twists their fingers together. “I mighta misunderstood. And gotten a _teensy_ little bit jealous of ya...an’ all those heated looks, that you were givin’ that IG-88, Kal.” 

His mate smiles back at him. He lifts their joined hands to his lips, brushing Zeb’s knuckles against them. 

“It’s alright,” he murmurs, eyes dancing with something that looks like humor. “I might have...encouraged you a little bit.” Garazeb raises an eyebrow. “I think I rather _like_ it when you’re a touch possessive, my dear.” 

Zeb huffs at the tickle of Kallus kissing into his wrist. Blushing for the first time during their encounter, he turns his head away from the knowing look.“In that case,” he chuckles, “maybe next time, I’ll just invite him along.” 

His mate’s sudden intake of breath makes him look back and stare. A curious flush has spread over the human’s cheeks, and his eyes sparkle with mischief. Before Zeb can _ask,_ the moment is broken: the loud, clatterin sound of a washroom door slams, loud enough from the other side of the public refresher that it is enough to make the pair jump. 

“I don’t think that you’ll have to,” Kallus replies, lovely lips twisting into a smirk. “I rather think that everyone on base has _already_ _heard.”_

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you have the time. <3


End file.
